Scarpa's Dare
by Aleck Saunder
Summary: Scarpa dares Matty to talk to a girl. How will it happen?


It was a nice and sunny day in New York. The streets were busy, people were walking by, talking. Matty Demaret, Taylor Reese, Johnny Marbles and Chris Scarpa all met up at Scarpa's father's restaurant to hang out that day. They made a circle, all facing each other as they stood by a door way and talked. The place was mostly empty, aside from a few people in the other room, past the door way.

"You see the game last night? New York Knicks win it again," Matty said with pleasure.

"Yeah. Good game," Taylor replied.

"Oh, the Knicks won?" Marbles said, ignored by the others.

"I didn't have time for it," added Scarpa.

"How can you not have time for a Knick's game?" Matty asked, squinting.

"I was with a girl, what more can I say? I was too busy watchin' her to watch a game," answered Scarpa. Matty laughed and shook his head back and forth.

"Too bad. They really out-shined the other team. It was one of their best games yet," Matty said.

"You'd rather watch a game than be with a girl?" Scarpa asked, brows raising. Matty pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, shrugging.

"I never thought about it til now, but I don't think I've ever even seen you with a broad," Scarpa stated.

"Yeah, how come? The most attention I've ever seen you give a girl was when you called Teresa 'babe'. I mean, you could get whoever you wanted, what are you holdin' back for? If I were you, I'd be all over that chick right there," Marbles added, pointing to a woman that was sitting alone at a circular table waiting for the waiter. The other three men turned and looked, finding that she had blue eyes, black hair that went down to her shoulders and wore red lipstick.

"Look, I'll give you a hundred dollars, right here right now, if you go over to that girl and talk to her," Scarpa said, taking a one hundred dollar bill out of his pocket, and holding it up in front of Matty's face.

"Are you serious?" Matty asked, brows creased.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Scarpa replied.

Matty was still for a while, wondering what on Earth he could say to her. Figuring out what he'd do, and wanting to prove himself, he ripped the money from Scarpa's hand and walked toward the woman, head held high. The four watched curiously as Matty stopped before the table she sat at. Taylor tensed his jaw, brows creased.

"Hey, there, how you doin?" asked Matty, looking into the woman's blue eyes, eyes much like his.

"Oh... um, hi?" she replied, confused.

"Look, my friends over there bribed me into talking to you. Gave me a hundred for it. How 'bout you take it, get yourself something nice?" Matty said, putting the hundred on the table in front of her. Marbles laughed and looked at Scarpa, who appeared shocked as he realized what Matty did with the money.

"Wow. I don't know what to say," said the woman.

"So long as it looks like we're having a meaningful conversation for their benefit, you're all set," Matty replied. She laughed and Matty did, too.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Will I see you again?" she asked, taking the money and putting it in her purse.

"Yeah, sure. If you come here often. This place belongs to my friend, you'll be able to find me here once in a while," Matty responded.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you. By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Matty," he replied, smiling. "Yours?"

"Silvia," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Silvia. I'll see you around," Matty said, bowing his head once then walking away, back to the group. Scarpa smiled, bowing his head and shaking it back and forth.

"So, what'd you tell her?" asked Marbles.

"Nothin' much. Told her to get something with your hundred," he said, looking at Scarpa. "She asked if she'd see me around, I told her, yeah."

"That's unfair. You were supposed to keep that money. Of course she's gonna be interested when you give her a hundred bucks," said Scarpa.

"Hey, you never said there were rules," Matty responded, laughing with his friends.

"Well, I guess you win then," Scarpa replied, taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Fuckin' right," Matty said, nodding, a smile on his face.

_The End._


End file.
